Angel in Hell
by genkai1314
Summary: Blech. I'm bad at summarys. DarkxKrad


_Hello. It's Gen-chan, here again, bringing you another one of my crap stories. I can't write worth anything, and, I don't really see a point in trying, but, some people say they like my writing, so, it continues! Please, enjoy…_

_-------------_

**Angel in Hell**

The first day of a new school year, so exciting, so much fun, so incredibly boring! Dark sighed, setting his books down, after finding his name on the seating chart in the front of the room. He glanced around the class room, not really taking in anything, the only thought on his mind being, _Two more years; I'm done with this hell in two more years._ Sighing, he started walking to his seat, only then, noticing a blonde boy sitting in the desk near the one he was assigned. _Why the hell's someone else here? I thought only my mom was the' queen of going to school an hour early' Oh well…_ The boy had his nose in a book, and didn't seem to notice that Dark had come in the room. The violet haired boy shrugged, and sat at his seat, laying his head on his desk, only to look up again when he felt someone watching him. He turned around, and saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at him. Quickly though, they disappeared back behind the book. Dark blinked at the boy, and decided to introduce himself. He didn't have anything better to do anyway, did he?

"Hello. I'm Dark, who are you?" He asked, extending a hand to the blonde, who very slowly turned to look at the boy who was now standing over him.

"…What…?"

Dark blinked, hand still outstretched. "I'm Dark, Dark Mousy, who are you? Or…are you above giving people your name…?"

"…" The blonde scowled, and eyed Dark's hand wearily. "I…I'm Krad…Krad Hikari…"

Giving a light cough, Dark finally lowered his hand. "It's nice to meet you,"

Krad nodded, meeting the others eyes for a brief second, before letting his gaze fall back to his book.

Dark sighed, shaking his head slightly, and walking back to his desk, muttering something about stupid moody brats, and, upon reaching his desk, laid his head back on it, hoping to get a slight nap before class started.

Krad blinked, again looking around his book at the back of Dark's head. What was his deal? Why didn't he just ignore him like everyone else? Oh well. He'd hate him soon enough, everyone _always_ hated him, and it was all his damn fault.

Dark frowned, again feeling eyes staring at him. He sat up and turned around, catching sight of the golden eyes before they ducked away again. "Hey, Krad, right? Do you need something?"

The blonde shook his head, "N-no, I'm fine…Why…?"

Shrugging, Dark yawned. "You eating lunch with anyone?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were eating lunch with anybody, do you have a hearing problem?"

"Ah…no…but…no…I'm not eating with…with anyone…why?"

"Can I eat with you then?" He turned to face the blonde, a smile on his face.

Krad blinked. "_Why?_" He asked, clearly confused. "I hate talking to people, you…you'll be better eating by yourself all the company you'll get from me…"

"So? I talk enough for two people,"

Sighing, Krad nodded. "If…if you want to…I guess. But, don't say I didn't warn you when I don't talk…I …don't like…people…"

"Don't like…people…? Why?" Dark asked, frowning slightly.

"It…it's nothing. Sorry." He sighed, and gave Dark a little half smile, before going back behind his book, and hoping against hope that Dark would forget about the promise to eat with him by the time lunch rolled around. But, alas, nothing Krad ever wanted came to pass. When lunch finally did roll around, and he pulled his bag out with his half of a peanut butter sandwich, Dark was at his desk, grinning and holding a bag full of food.

"Hello!" The violet haired teen beamed, and sat the bag on the blondes desk, empting the contents, which were far too numerous to count. "My mom tends to pack _way_ to much on the first day of school, so, help yourself."

"N-no…I'm…I'm fine…you…you actually remembered to eat lunch with me…?"

"Mhm." Dark nodded, taking a bite out of one of his sandwiches, and struggling to swallow it. "I don't break promises. Besides, who would do something like that? That would be no way to treat a friend."

Krad blinked. "Friend…?"

"Yea, friend, I take it you don't have many?" Dark asked, pushing a pack of crackers towards the blonde.

Golden eyes blinked, and stared at the crackers that were offered him. "Um…no…nobody…I haven't been called a friend for…since I was in first grade…I think…"

"I…see. Well, now, you have. So there. Are you going to eat the crackers, or not?"

The blonde sighed, and shook his head. "No…no thank you, I'm fine…I have enough."

"You have half a sandwich. Aren't you hungry?"

"No…I'm fine…really…besides…my father…I'm fine."

Dark shrugged, "Oh…if you say so, but, feel free if you want anything…"

"I…okay…thank you…I guess…"

"No problem." The violet haired boy grinned, and took another large bite out of his sandwich, this time, choking. "Ah…ow…" He managed to say, once he downed his drink, forcing the food down as well. This caused Krad to smile slightly. "Hey, you should do that more often."

Krad blinked. "…Do…do what?"

"Smile. It makes you look so much better,"

"I…" he blinked again, unsure of what to say. "I…don't ever have anything to smile over…"

"I see…well…maybe now that you have a friend, you'll get more things to smile about, eh?" Dark asked, finishing his food, and walking over to the trashcan to throw his mess away.

_Will it? Will I? How can one person change nearly a lifetime of hell? _Krad sighed, staring at Dark for a few more seconds, before pulling his book back out. _But…It might be nice to have a friend again…even if it's only for a little while…He won't last…he'll start hating me before too long, just like everyone else._

---

_Cha! Krad has a very hard life! And, I finished! Yay! Oh well, please review if you want too…and, Kyu-chan, you can't hate me now! I'll try and update soon, Ja Ne! _

_Genkai_


End file.
